Cents fragments de vie
by Irilde
Summary: Cents drabbles sur la vie des membres de la Communauté de l'Anneau, depuis le début jusqu'à la fin. Pippin, Merry, Legolas, Gimli, Boromir, Aragorn, Gandalf, Frodo, Sam… Des moments dérobés, fugitifs ou cruciaux, et qui déjà s'estompent.


Alors il s'agit ici d'une série de cents drabbles sur la Communauté de l'Anneau, divisée en quatre parties.

Rien n'est à moi, tout est à Tolkien… Et l'idée pour cette série de drabble me vient de la superbe fic _Ten Thousand Times of Living_ , écrite par **Ivywatcher** pour le fandom _Sherlock_. Pour les anglophones, allez la lire sur archive of our own ou bien sur livejournal. Elle vaut vraiment le détour, et c'est l'une des meilleures fics Sherlock que j'ai lu.

En gros elle s'était basé sur une liste de 100 mots que tout bachelier anglais devrait connaitre. J'ai repris et traduit les mots, pour faire 100 drabbles sur le Seigneur des Anneaux cette fois.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Exposition**

 **Métamorphose** (Gandalf)

La Terre change. Elle se plie, se tord, se courbe. Les montagnes apparaissent et s'effacent.

Les Tours s'érigent et sont abattues. Ils sont jeunes. Ils sont les bâtisseurs. Ils taillent les feuilles et font pousser les rochers. Font couler la terre et sèment l'eau. Ils modèlent leur image comme ils sculptent le paysage. Ils sont si semblables alors. Ils rient. Ils chantent et leurs voix s'accordent. Ils ne se doutent pas de ce qui les attends.

Aucun ne sait encore que parmi eux on trouvera un jour une reine, des démons, des vieillards et un œil.

 **Nihilisme** (Gandalf)

Il fait froid. Il fait sombre. Olórin peut à peine voir où il met les pieds. Quand les ténèbres se sont abattues sur Valinor, il a entendu des cris. Les arbres sont morts disaient-ils. Melkor a trahi.

Mais maintenant il n'entend plus rien, et ça l'inquiète. Le ciel est de plomb. Si bas qu'il pourrait le toucher de sa main. Il a envie de pleurer, d'arracher de ses larmes cette espèce de poix dans laquelle il s'enfonce. Un gémissement le fait sursauter. C'est Aiwendil. Il le prend dans ses bras et serrés l'un contre l'autre, ils attendent la lumière.

 **Inepte** (Legolas)

Il a beau chercher il ne se rappelle pas sa mère. Il sait qu'elle portait les plus belles robes de tout Verbois-le-Grand, il revoit distinctement les tissus brodés tombant jusqu'au sol. C'était avant que son père ne les fasse disparaitre. Mais du visage de sa mère, du son de sa voix, rien.

Dans un coffret sur le bureau de Thranduil, il trouve un portrait. Il l'étudie attentivement et sursaute quand son père vient le surprendre. Il repose le portrait pour lever les yeux vers le Roi et ce dernier hoche la tête. Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne savent quoi dire.

 **Abjurer** (Gimli)

 _Mon père était un nain brûlé._

Que Smaug emporte Frár, et Ghror, et tous leurs cousins. Tous ceux qui tenaient le haut du pavé, qui levaient fièrement la tête et qui s'asseyaient aux premiers rangs le jour de la commémoration de la bataille d'Azanubilzar, tous ceux sur qui la gloire de leurs ancêtre resplendissait parce que leurs pères étaient des nains brûlés. Gimli aurait tout donné pour être l'un d'eux, surtout lorsqu'il voyait son père courbé à longueur de journée sur ses livres de comptes. Quelle gloire y avait-il à cela?

Bien des années plus tard, quand Gimli passait, on chuchotait: "son père était de la compagnie de Thorïn Écu-de-Chêne".

 **Incognito** (Aragorn)

\- Descend!

Sourd à cet appel, l'enfant restait juché sur l'étagère. Gilraen poussa un soupir.

\- Ar…

Un regard d'Elrond assis à l'autre bout de la pièce la coupa dans son élan.

Rougissant elle repris.

\- Descend ou je vais me fâcher…

Le nom resta coincé dans sa gorge. Elle ne pouvait pas, elle ne voulait pas le prononcer.

 _Aragorn. Il s'appelle Aragorn. C'est le nom que son père a choisi pour lui. C'est son nom, le nom d'un Dunadan, l'Héritier d'Isildur. Pas cet enfant des Elfes, pauvre orphelin vivant de charité._

\- Estel, descend appela Elrond. L'enfant obtempéra. Et Gilraen étouffa un sanglot.

 **Irréfutable** (Frodo)

 _On ne se baigne jamais deux fois dans la même rivière._ Il ne sait plus qui a dit cette phrase qu'Oncle Bilbo aime répéter. En contemplant le cours d'eau qui file, paisible devant lui, Frodo a de la peine à se représenter une barque en train de chavirer. Il ferme les yeux. Il ne devrait pas être ici. Il essaie d'imaginer l'eau qui le submerge, qui s'engouffre dans ses yeux, sa bouche, ses narines. Ses poumons brûlent, son cœur affolé va éclater. Il rouvre les yeux. Il contemple la rivière qui a tué ses parents et il n'a pas peur.

 **Cinétique** (Legolas)

\- Il va passer par là, c'est obligé

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Mais bien sûr que oui. Il passe toujours prendre un en-cas avant le déjeuner.

\- Elrohir, tu as la ficelle ?

\- Toute prête.

\- Alors est-ce que tout le monde a bien compris ? Quand la porte va s'ouvrir, ça va déclencher la rotation de la machine. La pente va s'incliner et l'eau va dévaler dans le conduit. Et maintenant, chacun à son poste

\- Mais, fit Legolas d'une petite voix, ça n'aurait pas été plus simple avec un seau ?

Les jumeaux le dévisagèrent.

\- Pourquoi faire simple, alors que c'est si drôle de tout compliquer ?

 **Paradigme** (Merry)

Meriadoc Brandebouc est la fierté de son père. Malgré son jeune âge, le fils de Saradoc a montré qu'il a toutes les qualités requises pour pouvoir faire un jour un très bon maître du pays de Bouc.

Merry n'en a rien à faire. Parce qu'à l'âge tendre de douze ans, il a vu Bilbo sortir de sa poche une magnifique pipe en écume, et en tirer, non pas un, mais quatre magnifiques anneaux de fumée. Et depuis Merry sait. Plus tard. Quand il sera grand il sera comme Bilbo Sacquet. Son seul maître. Indépendant. Et des montagnes d'herbe à pipe.

 **Tectonique** (Gandalf)

Ils sont ici ! Ils ont osé. Les insensés ont suivi les prédications folles du maître des mensonges. Et maintenant l'armada d'Ar Pharazon a posé le pied sur les Terres immortelles. Olórin le sent. Chaque pouce de terre écrasé par les sandales des Numénoréens crie sa douleur. Le sol tremble. Les pierres dévalent les contreforts des Pelori. Les flammes vacillent. Le vent est tombé. Les Valar ont terminé leur invocation. Eärendil, Tilion et Arien sont au zénith. Une lumière rougeâtre de fin du monde inonde Aman. Les ombres ont disparu. La vague se tend. Le monde entier retient son souffle.

 **Réciproque** (Boromir)

Quand à l'âge de huit ans, il commença ses leçons d'escrime, il donna sa vieille épée en bois à Faramir et l'adouba chevalier de la citadelle.

La nuit, Faramir venait parfois se blottir dans le lit de son frère. Boromir le calait bien entre deux oreillers et lui déclarait qu'il s'absentait deux minutes le temps de tuer l'affreux monstre dans le coffre à jouets.

Après la toute première leçon de Faramir, le précepteur annonça, effaré, à l'Intendant que son fils savait déjà lire. Boromir aurait pu lui dire que ça faisait bien longtemps que Faramir corrigeait ses fautes en Sindarin.

 **Equinoxe** (Frodo et Sam)

\- Alors l'araignée fondit sur moi. Mais j'étais beaucoup trop rapide pour elle. Et dans ma main je tenais une épée enchantée que m'avaient donnée les elfes. D'un bond sur la branche la plus proche j'esquive. Et hop, je tranche la toile. Sauf qu'il y en avait encore une dans mon dos que je n'avais pas vue.

Amusé, Frodo contemple le jeune auditoire. Au premier rang, les petits Gamegie n'en perdent pas une miette, surtout le garçon… - Samsagace, c'est bien cela ? - qui semble boire les paroles de Bilbo. Frodo sourit. Il avait exactement la même réaction quand il était petit.

 **Véhément** (Gimli)

\- Non, c'est non et n'insiste pas!

\- Mais pourquoi? hurla le jeune nain furieux, le teint aussi rouge que sa barbe. Je sais me battre.

Son père, une fois de plus lui tournait le dos. Il ne faisait jamais face à son fils lors de leurs disputes. Gimli ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir fier ou insulté.

\- Kili part bien avec vous. Et il a peine quinze ans de plus que moi!

Son père finit par se retourner, le regard assombri.

\- Les décisions de Thorïn eut égard à ses neveux ne regardent que lui. Mais toi mon fils, tu restes.

 **Nomenclature** (Aragorn)

\- Vous n'avez pas de barbe.

Bilbo s'arracha à la contemplation de la fresque pour se tourner vers le jeune… Garçon ? Elfe ?

\- Qui es-tu ?

\- Estel. Vous n'êtes pas un Nain, vous.

\- Non. Et toi ?

-Oh, moi je ne suis pas un Nain. Je suis la pupille de Maitre Elrond. Vous ne direz rien ? Je devrais dormir à cette heure. Je ne suis pas censé vous voir, mais j'avais trop envie…

Ses yeux brillaient.

\- C'est vrai ce qu'on dit? Que vous êtes un cambrioleur?

\- Un Hobbit, mon garçon. Un simple Hobbit.

 **Puéril** (Pippin)

Courir dans les prés. Se faufiler entre les rangées de légumes. Dérober des pommes et des carottes et aller les manger dans le petit bois d'à côté. S'allonger sur le talus pour faire la sieste au soleil. Remonter la grande route vers Grand'Cave. Sourire au hobbit qui vous croise avec sa charrette. Monter à l'arrière. À Grand'Cave, aller acheter des gâteaux chez la meilleure boulangère du coin. Rentrer. Voler les cerises du voisin et jouer à qui crachera son noyau le plus loin possible. Retourner chez soi. Recevoir la correction méritée. Être privé de dîner.

Rien ne vaut l'école buissonnière.

 **Hégémonie** (Boromir)

La salle du trône est gigantesque et silencieuse. En passant devant les statues des anciens Rois, Boromir se sent minuscule. Meneldil, fils d'Anarion. Tarannon Falastur, l'époux de Beruthiel. Romendacil II. Et Eärnur. Le dernier. Au bout de la rangée, au pied des marches, son père est assis sur son siège noir, le blanc bâton des Intendants dans ses mains. Boromir lève les yeux. En haut des marches, le trône. Blanc, vide, sous son dais de marbre en forme de couronne. Glacial pense Boromir. L'Intendant semble un enfant assis aux pieds de son père.

-Il nous écrase tous, dit doucement Denethor

 **Photosynthèse** (Sam)

Au fond ce n'est pas simple de jardiner. Il faut savoir doser l'eau, la terre et la lumière. Il faut compter avec les hasards du calendrier, les gelées tardives et les sécheresses subites. Mais tout ça s'apprend. Avec du temps et des efforts. Non, Sam le sait, le plus dur c'est de comprendre la plante. Parce qu'une fleur sait ce qu'elle veut être et rien ne se fera sans son avis. Une rose trémière ne poussera que là où elle l'a décidé. La glycine grimpera où bon lui semble. Et la tulipe ouvrira ses pointes, lorsqu'elle aura fini sa toilette.

 **Corroyé** (Frodo)

\- C'est confirmé ? Bilbo Sacquet a fait de Frodo son seul héritier ?

\- Les Sacquet de Besace en sont malades

\- C'est tant mieux. Lobélia devenait insupportable.

\- Voyons vous vous rendez compte ! Une telle fortune sur la tête de ce pauvre garçon. Il n'a pas les épaules pour gérer un tel patrimoine.

\- Il n'a pas l'éducation nécessaire. Bilbo lui a farci la tête avec ses histoires. On voit ce que ça donne.

\- Allons, pour Frodo, le ver était dans le fruit. Regardez de quelle famille il vient. Sa mère est morte en assassinant son mari.

 **Évanescent** (Boromir)

Personne ne leur dit rien. Les guérisseurs défilent dans la chambre de leur mère. On emmène les garçons jouer dans le jardin. Leur tante Ivriniel éclate en sanglots chaque fois qu'elle les voit.

-Mère est en train de mourir chuchote Faramir.

On ne lui dit rien mais Boromir le sait. La main de Finduilas est si fine et sa peau si translucide qu'on peut voir à travers. Denethor a le regarde vitreux d'un homme qui se noie. Il serre contre lui ses enfants, sans les voir. Lorsqu'il se penche au dessus du cercueil, Boromir a peur qu'il se laisse avaler.

 **Tautologie** (Pippin et Merry)

Merry et Pippin! Où sont passés Pippin et Merry? C'est encore Merry et Pippin!

Depuis qu'ils sont tous petits, ils vont toujours par paire. Merry et Pippin, comme des petits pois dans une cosse. Merry et Pippin comme les doigts de la main.

Merry-et-Pippin. Une sorte d'entité insolente, les petits rois de la Comté, qui jettent par poignées leur jeunesse, leur rang social et leur richesse. Et peu importe que l'un soit plus grand que l'autre. Que l'un tire sur le roux et l'autre sur le brun. Comme dit le très respectable Mungo Boffin : Brandebouc et Touque, c'est tout comme.

 **Belliqueux** (Legolas)

Le craquement du bois quand il tend la corde. Le discret twing quand il la relâche. Le bruit de la flèche qui fend l'air. Le son mou, un peu étouffé qu'elle fait quand elle se plante dans sa cible. Le bruit des pas précipités. Le froissement des branches dans leur course. Les ordres criés. Les sifflements d'agonie de sa proie, si tant est que les araignées sifflent. Legolas ne sait pas et il préfère ne pas y penser. _C'est Ungoliant. À chaque horreur tuée, c'est elle que j'abats._ Et dans l'alignement parfait de sa volonté, flèche et cible se confondent

 **Plagier** (Boromir et Aragorn)

La bêtises préférée de Boromir reste la fois où il a enduit de cirage l'épée d'Imrahil pour en faire l'épée noire de Turin. Même la punition avait été de simplement nettoyer l'arme. Et du coup il a pu s'imaginer être Turambar nettoyant son épée tachée du sang de ses ennemis.

Aragorn se souvient avec embarras de la fois où il s'est pris une punition mémorable de la part d'Elrohir pour avoir barbouillé son épée avec de la pommade et de la boue. Gurthang devait être noire, mais ce n'était pas une raison suffisante pour l'Elfe. Il a boudé pendant longtemps.

 **Lexique** (Frodo)

Un Smial superbe, un mobilier des plus luxueux? Non.

Des tonneaux remplis d'or, des pierres précieuses, de quoi vivre riche et comblé jusqu'à la fin de ses jours? Non

Une position sociale que tout le monde envie, le Sacquet de Cul-de-Sac? Même pas

Non, ce que Bilbo a laissé de plus précieux à son neveu, c'est l'art de calligraphier ses pensées avec une plume. C'est l'intégrale de la _Chute du Beleriand_ , reliée de cuir dans sa bibliothèque, et en elfique s'il vous plait. C'est pouvoir rire de toutes ces mines suffisantes qui disent "incessamment sous peu". C'est toute une éducation.

 **Se prosterner **(Gimli)

Allongé sur la pierre froide, il semble dormir. La ville des Hommes est prospère. La cité des Nains est plus belle que jamais. Daïn Pied-de-fer trône sur le siège de ses ancêtres. Mais celui qui ne respire pas dors toujours.

Peut être songe Gimli, est-ce là où vont les Nains après la mort. Ils deviennent les os de la Montagne. Car, pour avoir touché la chair d'Ecu-de-Chêne, à la suite d'un pari stupide, il a bien vu à quel point elle est dure et froide.

Les deux mains de Thorïn étreignent Orcrist. Gimli se demande s'il la verra jamais s'illuminer.

 **Oligarchie** (Sam, Pippin, Merry)

Quand Merry atteignit sa majorité, il invita tous ses amis et se fit un devoir de leur offrir une fête comme on n'en avait jamais vu au Pays de Bouc. Il se rappelle encore comment, avec l'aide de Gros Bolger, ils ont forcé quelques hobbits de Lézeaux à monter dans une barque.

Quand Pippin atteignit sa majorité, son père fit seller deux poneys et l'emmena faire le tour de la Comté, dont il serait un jour le Thaïn.

Quand Sam atteignit sa majorité, son père lui annonça, tout content, qu'il lui avait trouvé un premier emploi comme jardinier à Hobbitebourg.

 **Fiduciaire** (Aragorn)

Sa première naissance a lieu au dégel, au milieu des fourrures et des chandelles de suif. Son père est là, et pendant deux ans il est Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn.

Sa seconde naissance se déroule au milieu du chaos, et des larmes. Son père est là, il le fait descendre de cheval, le serre contre lui, et pendant dix-huit ans, il est Estel, la pupille de Maitre Elrond.

Sa troisième naissance a lieu sur les routes, entre l'exaltation d'un avenir brillant et les douleurs d'un chagrin d'amour. Il a toute la vie devant lui et Gandalf l'attend au bout du chemin.

* * *

Voila. Merci d'être arrivé au bout. Il y a encore trois autres parties prévues. Review ?


End file.
